User blog:Ellis Sparkly/Another Untitled Blog Post
Just so you guys know, here’s a song if Amy loses: Amy: I realized that you’ve always been an outcast. It’s not everyone at this contest who likes to think. To find a person that’s like you, I’ve had one, or maybe two, but the good ones disappear before I blink. Other Contestants: Oh oh wah wah, oh oh wah wah. Amy: Now I understand you have your reservations. Contestants: Oh wah. Amy: It’s hard to have a brain as large as yours. Contestants: Oh oh oh wah. Amy: But if I don’t win this contest, well, I think I’ve made it plain, what will happen is I have the losing score! Contestants: Oh oh wah wah, oh oh wah wah, unleash the votings, unleash the votings. If she loses, then you’re to blame! (oh oh oh wah) They all have used it, maybe abused it, (Naaah) so then why can’t we do the same? (oh oh wah wah, oh oh wah wah) Amy: Call it power, (Contestants: Power) call it voting, (Contestants: Voting) if I lose, it will be tragic, (Contestants: Tragic) more important is the knowledge I have lost. Contestants: Oh oh oh wah. Amy: A chance like this won’t come again, you’ll regret not given in, is it understanding votings worth the cost? Contestants: Oh oh wah wah. Oh oh wah wah. Unleash the votings, unleash the votings. We’re not friends here after all. Our only interest, in this business, (Naaah) is seeing Papa’s Sushiria fall. (oh oh wah wah, oh oh wah wah, woah) Amy: What I’m suggesting’s very simple. And since it’s win-win on all scores, you only want to learn about the votings that you have stored! And as for me and all the others, we only want what we deserve, that this contest will clinch the win, AND MY LEGACY WILL ENDURE! Contestants and Amy: Unleash the votings, unleash the votings! If she loses, then it’s a crime! But she can win it, if you begin it! It’s up to you to not fail this time! Male Contestants: Unleash the votings, free the votings now! Female Contestants and Amy: Unleash the votings, free the votings now! Sabrina: Imagine all I’ll learn by setting them free! Contestants: Unleash the votings, free the votings now! (Kingsley: If both divisions are ready,) Sabrina: And now winning this contest depends on me. Contestants: Unleash the votings, free the votings now! Sabrina: And What doors might open if I try to use it. Contestants: Unleash the votings, free the votings now! (Kingsley: The last event of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2017 begins...) Sabrina: But the votings are what I really want to see! Contestants: Unleash the votings, free the votings, unleash the votings, free the votings All: NOW! This song has the same tune as Unleash the Magic by Twilight Sparkle And Abacus Cinch. ©2017 Flipline Studios, Inc. All rights reserved. Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2017, Kingsley, Amy, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Flipline Studios, Inc. Category:Blog posts